Pacto de Amor
by 00Rose
Summary: Entre a vida e a morte, Isabella Swan estava disposta a fazer de tudo para adiar sua ida para o outro mundo, mesmo que isso envolvesse um pacto totalmente perigoso: fazer Edward Cullen, que a despreza por um acontecimento do passado, ama-la novamente.
1. 1 Eu te amo

**Sinopse: **Durante um grave acidente Isabella Swan fica, literalmente, entre a vida e a morte. Implorando por sua vida, a morte decide lhe dar uma chance, mas em troca ela deve fazer ninguém menos que Edward Cullen, que a odeia por um acontecimento do passado, amá-la novamente. Presa em um dilema, Bella acaba descobrindo mais do que esperava nessa corrida contra o tempo.

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama

**N/A: **Não sei se o resumo atraiu muito vocês, vai saber né, é uma mistura de fantasia com universo alternativo, aqui por exemplo, vai existir a famosa dona morte e vão acontecer alguns fenômenos bem fantasiosos mesmo. Mas eu realmente espero que gostem da história, na minha cabeça ficou ótima, de verdade. Se gostarem ou não de qualquer jeito eu ia adorar se vocês deixassem uma review com a opinião de vocês, é muito importante. Pra finalizar, boa leitura e qualquer dúvida é só falar!

* * *

_Apenas a história pertence a mim, os personagens são de total autoria de Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Eu te amo**

**Narrado por Bella**

Meus passos eram silenciosos, eu tentava meu máximo para que meus pés não me traíssem e a madeira do piso não rangisse por culpa deles.O familiar ronco de Charlie era audível até do primeiro andar, o que me aliviava, já que me assegurava de que ele ainda dormia. Peguei meu casaco e minha bolsa que já estavam estrategicamente encima do criado mudo perto da porta. Apenas mais três passos e eu já alcançava a saída. Respirei fundo virando a chave o mais lentamente possível. Quando a porta se abriu, um rangido ecoou pelo silêncio da sala, o ronco de Charlie falhou e minha respiração também. Mas isso foi por meros dois segundos, quando o ronco dele voltou ao normal de antes e eu enfim pude sair dali.

Avistei o familiar carro de Jacob me esperando na esquina da minha rua e corri em direção ao mesmo. Ele sorria radiante para mim, um misto de malícia e adrenalina pelo plano ter dado certo. Assim que me acomodei no banco do passageiro ele me puxou para um longo selinho, expremendo seus lábios nos meus enquanto ria.

"Que ótimo que deu tudo certo, minha gatona!" Ele exclamou enquanto enfiava a chave na ignição e dava partida cantando pneu.

Olhei para trás, rezando para que Charlie não acordasse nem para tomar água naquele tempo que eu estivesse fora. Por mais que eu tivesse improvisado algo na minha cama para enganá-lo, eu não contava tanto assim com a sorte, não comigo.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre meu braço que estava cruzado sobre a janela aberta, não me importando se o vento gelado me rendesse uma gripe ou um cabelo desgranhado. Jacob me olhou de relance e sua mão se entrelaçou desajeitadamente na minha que estava sobre minha coxa, fazendo uma especie de carinho ali.

"Vai dar tudo certo, minha linda." Ele murmurou ainda atento à direção. Sua voz rouca e acolhedora conseguiu me acalmar e por alguns segundos eu pude deixar a preocupação sobre Charlie descobrir da minha fuga totalmente de lado.

Mal percebi quando chegamos à praia de La Push, que ficava nas redondezas de onde Jacob e todos os seus outros amigos, inclusive a dona da festa para qual estávamos indo, moravam. Havia uma casa ali que tinha sido reformada por todos eles, ano a ano, especialmente para aqueles momentos em que eles se reuniam, seja por nenhum motivo em especial ou o aniversário de um deles, como era o caso. Leah estava fazendo 18 anos e apesar de me detestar ela havia me chamado em consideração à Jacob. Eu também não fazia questão de estar ali, mas havia ido pelo mesmo motivo que a impulsionou a me convidar: Jake.

"Fala galera!" Ele saudou assim que subimos as escadas que davam para a varanda de entrada da casa. Todos estavam espalhados pelo chão da sala, com almofadas o colchões. Jake fez o familiar toque de mãos com cada um deles, citando alguns apelidos ou bagunçando os cabelos de uns. Leah sorriu amarelo para mim e eu devolvi da mesma maneira.

Quando já havíamos cumprimentado todos, Jacob se jogou em algum colchão que havia sobrado e me ajeitou entre suas pernas, como um bebê. Vi Leah olhar desconfortavelmente para nós dois, mas foi algo que apenas eu percebi. Nunca foi um segredo para ninguém os sentimentos que ela nutria por Jake, nem para o próprio, que a evitava desde que ficou sabendo.

"Você está bem?" Ele perguntou me olhando preocupado. Grudei meus lábios nos dele, não consegui formular uma resposta realmente sincera, afinal, nem eu entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo naquele momento. Ele estreitou seus braços em volta do meu corpo, sabendo que não ia ter nenhuma resposta.

Por essas e outras eu agradecia por estar namorando meu melhor amigo.

"Ei... Vocês estão sabendo?" Seth, o mais novo da turma chamou atenção de todos na conversa. A essa altura eu nem sabia o que eles estavam conversando até aquele momento. "Parece que Edward está voltando aí..." Jacob ficou estático.

Eu tentei ao máximo não mostrar que estava afetada com aquilo, mas era mais difícil do que parecia. Todos voltaram seu olhos para nós dois, principalmente para mim. Afinal, eu era o pivô de toda aquela tensão, e toda a história por trás dela.

"Acho que a lasanha já deve estar pronta." Leah interrompeu. Todos pareceram ficar aliviados de repente. Eu e Jacob com certeza estávamos duplamente aliviados com o fim daquele assunto.

Nada sobre Edward veio à tona novamente durante o resto da noite. Comemos lasanha e tomamos refrigerante e Jacob tentou ao máximo se entreter com alguma brincadeira que um dos meninos fazia. Eu me mantive em silêncio total e sabia que isso o preocupava, mas não conseguia fingir estar calma diante daquilo. Quando meu relógio apitou 22:30, eu sabia que já era hora de ir embora e estava aliviada por isso.

Nos despedimos de todos e partimos. Nos primeiros minutos o carro que antes estava transbordando adrenalina e felicidade, estava coberto por uma tensão fora do comum. Jake mantinha as duas mãos ao volante, tão apertadas que as pontas dos seus dedos estavam brancas. Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem sabia se devia dizer algo, mas algo dentro de mim me impulsionou a fazer uma força.

"Jake, eu..." Comecei totalmente hesitante, sem olhá-lo. "Não posso negar que fiquei afetada, ou melhor, _surpresa _com isso... Mas, mas eu amo você, entendeu? Não tenho sequer uma sombra de dúvidas sobre isso, eu te amo, eu escolhi você e estou com você e será _sempre assim_."

Ele não disse nada, mas percebi suas mãos se relaxarem no volante. Liguei o rádio disposta a aliviar aquela onda de tensão que nos cercava e um som country e acolhedor invadiu o ambiente. Por alguns segundos eu me permiti fechar os olhos e pensar que logo tudo estaria bem, no dia seguinte Jake estaria na minha porta me esperando como sempre, me levando para nosso primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de verão. Continuaríamos nossos planos para a Universidade e casamento, e veríamos um filme qualquer no final de semana.

"Bella..." A voz rouca dele chamou minha atenção. Ironicamente _Stay With Me_, da Colbie Caillat tocava ao fundo. Eu considerava essa a nossa música, por ter sido exatamente a que tocava no dia do nosso primeiro beijo. Ele sorriu, se lembrando disso também. "Eu..."

"Jake..."

"Eu amo você também, entendeu? Sempre vou amar, isso é mais forte do que eu, mais forte do que qualquer coisa, você sabe." Assenti, sentindo lágrimas invadirem meus olhos, e vendo o mesmo acontecer com ele.

"Me desculpe." Murmurei, ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, tirando uma de suas mãos do volante e agarrando as minhas que estavam entrelaçadas. "Eu amo você." Completei e ele sorriu.

"Eu sei, você é minha." Sua mão até então sobre as minhas foram até minha nuca e me puxaram para um selinho. Foi com certeza o mais longo e profundo selinho que ele já havia me dado.

Quando ele se afastou, algo estranho se apossou de mim.

No segundo seguinte, em resposta ao meu estranho pressentimento, o som agudo de uma buzina invadiu meus ouvidos e Jacob se jogava sobre mim. Eu sentia meu corpo se chocar com várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Senti o corpo dele se tornar pesado contra o meu, e algo molhado escorrer pela minha testa. Mais um baque e uma dor insuportável se fez presente. Era como se várias e várias coisas pontiagudas estivessem enfiadas na minha pele, perfurando meus órgãos dolorosamente.

Caí na inconsciência.

* * *

**N/a²: **Capitulo pequeno né, mas foi apenas uma introdução do que vem por aí. E então o que vocês acham? Qual que deve ser essa história da Bella e do Jacob envolvendo Edward? Dêem seus palpites, se tiverem alguma dúvida já sabem né? Um grande beijo e até o próximo capitulo!


	2. 2 Morte

**N/a: **Olá pessoal, cá estou eu de novo! Então, reparei em algo bem triste, mas que mesmo assim não me desanimou a continuar com a Fic. Tiveram muitas visitas e poucas reviews, mas eu entendi, até porque tiveram reviews e nossa eu adorei a boa recepção da Fic, adorei que consegui deixar alguns de vocês curiosos e realmente, há uma grande história por aí, ela vai ser revelada pouco a pouco aqui, capitulo por capitulo, ainda mais agora com a volta do Edward. E o Jacob, enfim, o futuro dele ainda é um mistério até para mim, acreditem, rs vou parar por aqui senão falo demais, booooa leitura e dessa vez quero reviews hein! Nos vemos lá em baixo de novo, com as reviews respondidas!

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Morte**

**Narrado por Bella**

Eu conseguia ouvir uma agitação estranha. Algo sob meu corpo parecia se mover tão rápido que as imagens que meus olhos conseguiam capturar eram meros borrões. Pude reconhecer uma sequência de lâmpadas em um teto branco, mas isso não era exatamente o suficiente para minhas dúvidas acabarem. Tentei mover meu pescoço e senti que o mesmo estava mobilizado. Grunhi de raiva e tentei mover meus olhos para ver se capturava algo mais, mas esse movimento fez com que uma tontura insuportável se apossasse de mim.

"_Bella, Bella!_" Quem diabos estava me chamando? Será que não sabia o quanto doía, literalmente, em mim, aquele tom de voz? Grunhi novamente.

"_Senhor, ela está sob efeito de sedativo, não grite muito pois seus sentidos estão aguçados e bagunçados agora e isso pode ser meio doloroso..._" Agradeci mentalmente à quem acabara de me salvar, sabendo que se tentasse mover meus lábios, provavelmente surtiria o mesmo efeito que das outras vezes. Dor.

"_Mas, doutora... Ela vai sobreviver não vai?_" Ouvi a tal pessoa escandalosa perguntar, era um homem. Só então algo fez um estalo na minha mente.

_Eu estava em um hospital._ O acidente voltou jorrando em vários flashs bagunçados. Jacob me beijando, uma buzina ensurdecedora e seu corpo vindo para cima de mim. Baques, sangue, uma dor insuportável e finalmente a inconsciência. Oh meu deus, Jake, onde ele estava? E Charlie, já sabia disso? Ele com certeza me mataria...

"Sr. Swan, o estado dela é instável, seus ferimentos são profundos e atingiram grande parte dos seus orgãos, pontos vitais e costelas. Não quero assustá-lo, mas estaremos fazendo o nosso melhor e Bella com certeza lutará arduamente pela própria vida, ela está se mantendo consciente agora e acredite, muitos pacientes meus desistiam antes mesmo de atravessar as portas do hospital." É, ele _definitivamente_ me mataria.

Todas as palavras da médica me invadiram como facas, terminando de perfurar os meus já perfurados orgãos e pontos vitais, costelas e sabe-se lá mais o quê. Claro que eu já havia estado em hospitais. Muitas vezes. Tanto Jake, quanto Charlie, sofreram comigo por conta disso. Principalmente Jake, que em todas as nossas viagens de aniversário de namoro me levava em alguma praia ou cachoeira. Claro que eu adorava tudo, até o momento em que eu estava em uma maca à caminho de levar pontos ou engessar algum membro do meu corpo. E falando em Jake... Onde diabos ele estava? Ele estava bem?

"Doutora... E o Black?" Charlie com certeza lia a minha mente, apesar da sua pergunta não ser tão amistosa.

"Ele..." A médica hesitou e o pânico tomou conta de mim, de repente o sedativo não fazia mais efeito e todas as dores insuportáveis de antes voltavam como uma enxurrada dolorosamente violenta.

Acho que não consegui esconder isso, já que no segundo seguinte a médica retomava sua atenção à mim e a maca atravessava mais outras portas. Tudo ficou escuro, mas eu ainda conseguia ouvir tudo. Pude ouvir Charlie gritar meu nome desesperado e a médica dar ordens à algumas outras pessoas. Vários outros barulhos se fizeram presente e então algo era posto sobre meu rosto, uma máscara, eu não sabia dizer. Mas o efeito dela parecia ser sedativo também, já que em poucos minutos eu sentia meu corpo pesar. Me deixei relaxar, sabendo que se tentasse me mover ou me manter consciente, falharia do modo mais miserável.

Não me senti cair totalmente na inconsciência, na verdade parecia que eu estava fora do meu corpo, ainda podia pensar, até falar, mas em uma total escuridão. Pensei em Jacob, em como ele estaria agora. Eu me lembrava claramente do seu corpo se jogando sobre o meu no momento do acidente. Ele estava me protegendo. _Um grande idiota mesmo_, pensei. Será que ele nunca presaria a própria vida antes da minha?

Desde que eu me entendia por gente Jake sempre me protegia, sempre estava lá à todo momento, nos melhores, nos piores, nos suportáveis e nos insuportáveis. Ele era meu melhor amigo antes de tudo e saber que parte do estado em que ele estava agora se devia à mim, era culpa _minha_, conseguia fazer nascer uma dor bem pior do que as dos ferimentos e fraturas do acidente.

"Seus batimentos estão caindo!" Reconheci a voz da médica de antes, controlada, mas com um Q de desespero. "Desfribilador!" Ela pediu, ainda mantendo o tom o mais controlado possível. Senti vários choques na região do peito e entendi que ela estava tentando fazer meus batimentos voltarem à um ritmo normal.

Já havia visto cenas parecidas antes em filmes e em nenhuma delas aquele aparelho conseguia surtir efeito. O pânico me atingiu novamente, e eu sabia que isso só dificultaria o trabalho dela de manter meus batimentos em um ritmo normal. Eu estava prestes a morrer e sabia disso, afinal, ela mesmo havia dito que meu estado era instável e que daria o seu melhor. Ou seja, tentou aliviar o choque inicial com panos quentes, como a maioria dos médicos fazia. Eu não queria ser extremista, claro, mas estava tudo tão obvio.

"Vamos, Bella, vamos! Eu acredito em você, mantenha-se forte, vamos!" Dessa vez ela falava mais baixo, como se estivesse realmente conversando comigo. Me perguntei se ela realmente acreditava em mim, naquele estado. "Sei que você consegue, você não pode desistir... Jacob precisa de você." Mas o que...

Oh meu Deus, porque diabos eu não enxergo nada nessa droga? Gritei em pensamentos, não conseguindo achar um jeito de sair daquela inconsciência sufocante. Era como se eu estivesse em um pesadelo, onde eu assistia tudo, mas não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Mais cinco segundos e algo estranho aconteceu. De repente o restante do pouco ar que eu tinha nos pulmões sumia e meu corpo antes tão pesado se tornava tão leve que eu mal o sentia se mover. Minha visão voltava aos poucos e eu sorri. Tinha conseguido, afinal.

Mas, não vi exatamente o que eu esperava ao abrir os olhos. Ainda conseguia ver a médica, conseguia ver os outros médicos também, e conseguia _me ver_. Exatamente, eu estava assistindo tudo, inclusive a mim mesma, como se fosse outra pessoa.

"Mas o que diabos..." Murmurei voltando a ficar desesperada.

"_Você está morta._" Me sobressaltei com a outra voz que surgiu do nada. Olhei em volta, tentando ver alguém e então meus olhos se focaram em uma figura que estava do outro lado da sala, olhando para minha imagem na cama, inconsciente. Logo depois olhou para a médica, que estava realmente desesperada. "_Ela vai demorar um pouco para superar isso._"

"Mas, quem é você? Que droga! Como assim eu estou morta?" Seus olhos me fitaram fixos por alguns segundos, mas não havia raiva lá, havia compreensão.

"Eu sou o que pode se chamar de morte." Olhei-a da cabeça aos pés, não vendo exatamente a figura da _morte_ ali. "Eu sei o que você esperava. Roupas pretas, uma foice, quem sabe um esqueleto assustador."

"É, exatamente..." Respondi meio atordoada."Na verdade eu nunca acreditei nessas coisas."

"Eu Imagino. Mas eu sirvo apenas para te guiar até o outro lado. Nada de roupas pretas, foice ou coisas do tipo. Eu estou aqui para levar você..."

_Estou aqui para levar você._ Uma dor insuportável se apossou do meu peito. Eu pensava que mortos não sentissem mais nada, mas parecia estar enganada.

"Eu não quero ir." Murmurei, olhando assustada para a figura denominada _morte_.

"Nem todos querem, querida. É um processo difícil, nem sempre os lugares para onde as pessoas vão, são tão amistosos quanto as pessoas que as guiam para lá. E nem todos tem um guia, para lhe ser sincera, viram almas perdidas, porque não aceitam seu destino." Eu não conseguia aceitar.

"Mas, esse _não_ é meu destino, eu tenho certeza, olha, meu namorado está em algum quarto por aí me esperando, eu não posso morrer! Você tem que entender, eu faço qualquer coisa, qualquer coisa para ter minha vida de volta!" Eu sabia que estava teimando contra algo inevitável, eu nunca havia ouvido falar de alguém que voltava da morte depois de implorar feito um louco.

"Você realmente faria qualquer coisa, Bella?" A morte perguntou, me olhando em total concentração.

"Qualquer coisa, eu... Eu _não posso_ ir ainda." Eu sentia que choraria a qualquer momento, se mortos pudessem chorar.

"Então, se eu te disser que _realmente _não é sua hora, mas que você ainda tem algo a fazer na terra... Algo que você realmente _deve_ fazer, e que foi por isso que o destino lhe pôs nessa situação, você acreditaria?" Não, pensei em dizer. Mas se eu queria fugir da morte, eu deveria pelo menos... "Não minta."

"Ok, eu não acreditaria... Mas, se é algo que eu realmente devo fazer, então eu faço... Qualquer coisa para ter minha vida de volta."

"Qualquer coisa mesmo, Bella?" Ela perguntou, como se estivesse prestes a me pedir algo realmente impressionante.

"Qualquer coisa." Assegurei sem hesitar. O que poderia ser pior ou mais difícil que a morte afinal?

"Então, o que você tem que fazer é simples... Ou não." Assenti atenta ao que ela dizia. "Você deve fazer brotar _novamente_ o amor, em um solo à _muito tempo_ infértil" Pude perceber que ela frisou fortemente algumas palavras. Entendi que aquilo era uma charada para eu desvendar sozinha.

"Como assim, o que isso quer diz-?" Fui cortada bruscamente. Logo sua figura desaparecia do meu campo de vista e dava lugar à total escuridão novamente.

Meu corpo voltou a pesar, alguns sentidos voltavam lentamente e eu já sentia o ar voltar aos meus pulmões.

"A resposta de tudo, está dentro de você." Ainda pude ouvir.

Devia estar ficando louca, realmente.

"Oh meu Deus, ela está acordando!" Ouvi alguém exclamar e me sobressaltei ao reconhecer a voz de Renée.

"Mãe?" Murmurei ainda de olhos fechados, não tinha coragem de abrí-los ainda.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella!" Senti dois braços se envolverem em volta do meu corpo. "Venha, Charlie, deixa de ser bobo!" Ela chamou meu pai em meio à risadas.

"Mas, ela está frágil ainda Renée e..." Ele se calou e eu entendi que com certeza o olhar que recebeu não foi muito amistoso. Logo, seus braços também se envolviam em volta de mim.

Sorri sabendo que não poderia me mover para abraçá-los de volta, mas totalmente aliviada.

Eu estava viva ainda, afinal.

* * *

**N/a²: **Ufa, termineeei! Esse capitulo foi mais focado na fantasia mesmo, talvez tenham outros fenômenos como esse no decorrer da fic, mas não quero fazer a fic ficar fantasiosa demais, beirando o absurdo, então, vou manter meus pés no chão, apesar de adorar escrever coisas bem sobrenaturais assim. Enfim, não quis fazer com que a Bella já soubesse direto o que tem que fazer, já que tenho alguns planinhos antes que ela mate de vez a charada. Daqui a mais um capitulo talvez já tenha a aparição do nosso astro principal Edward! Preparadas(os)? Então, deixem reviews pessoal, sério, é realmente importante saber que tenho leitoras, pra qualquer autor isso é essencial, então, vou aguardar ansiosamente as reviews de vocês! Beijos Beijos e até o próximo!

* * *

**Danda Jabour: **Beem vinda! Somos duaas Danda, adoro tentar desvendar as histórias ou acabo fazendo isso sem nem perceber. Mas seus palpites podem estar certos, ou não, vou manter o suspense rsrsrsrs que bom que consegui despertar sua curiosidade, espero que continue aí pra ver o que dá nessa história complicada da Bella com esses dois gatões hahha Beijos!

**Rutes: **Bem vindaa! Que óótimo, muito bom ter você aqui, obrigada mesmo e espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo 'avoado' meu aí! Beijão!

**Lala: **Bem vinda! Ai que ótimo, espero que goste desse e dos próximos capitulos que vem por aí! Beijos!

**Beky: **Olá, Bem vinda! Que ÓTIMO que gostou linda, continue aí hein! Beijão!

**Elisandra:** Será que foi isso? Pode ser, pode não ser rsrsrsrsr não vou soltar nadinha agora, mas espero que nao fique brava pela nossa Bellinha ainda estar viva hahahahaha Dependendo do andar das reviews, rapidinho nosso Edward tá aqui também, lindo e gostoso como sempre! rsrs beeeijos linda e espero que tenha gostado do capitulo!

* * *

**Beeeeijos gente, até o próximo e DEIXEM REVIEWS! haha**


	3. 3 Vida, lembranças e retorno

**N/a: ** Só digo uma coisa pessoal, preparem seus corações porque um pouquinho do segredo por trás dessas história será contado nesse capitulo! Um pouquinho não, um poucão, suficiente pra sanar muitas dúvidas de vocês. Mas ainda tem muito mais que vai ser conntado depois da chegada do nosso galã principal, então, sem mais enrolação, boa leitura e nos vemos lá embaixo com as reviews respondidas e mais uma notinha!

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Vida, lembranças e retorno**

**Narrado por Bella**

"Está pronta, Bella?"

Ajeitei minha última peça de roupa - meu casaco - no corpo. Me olhar no espelho parecia mais interessante naquele momento, era como se até aquele simples ato fosse valioso. Afinal, mortos poderiam se olhar no espelho?

"Bella..."

"Estou pronta." Respondi enquanto pegava minha pequena mala encima da cama e a ajeitava desajeitadamente no meu ombro.

Renée e Charlie me olhavam apreensivos, como se eu tivesse me tornado uma boneca de porcelana, mais sensível e propensa a acidentes desastrosos do que antes. Por um lado eu os entendia, tinha conseguido capturar rapidamente de uma conversa dos dois com a Dra. Sue - a médica que havia feio minha cirurgia e tinha sido de grande ajuda para eu estar ali, por sinal - algo sobre eu ter ficado entre a vida e a morte e até mesmo sobre meu coração ter parado por tempo suficiente para darem o óbito. Nem mesmo a própria entendeu como consegui ainda assim voltar a vida, mas preferiu acreditar que a minha _teimosia_ me salvou.

Mal sabia ela que um _papinho_ com a morte era que me mantinha ali, nova em folha.

Olhei apreensiva para a fileira de portas do corredor do hospital, me perguntando se eu devia mesmo ir visitá-lo. Eu sabia em que quarto Jacob estava e, em todos aqueles dois meses que passei ali, não conseguia arrumar coragem para ir vê-lo. Talvez fosse o medo de ver a imagem que _eu _havia causado, todas as feridas e estragos permanentes. Tudo porque ele foi me dar um maldito beijo de reconciliação e em seguida inventou de se jogar em mim. Afinal, foda-se a vida dele, a da Bella-imã-para-desastres é mais importante.

Que irônia, ele querendo salvar a garota que causou tantos estragos na vida dele, em todos os sentidos.

"Hey Bella... Você está ótima." Desviei minha atenção das portas do corredor para Dra. Sue que me olhava em um misto de gentileza, preocupação e admiração. Com certeza ela não havia tido nenhuma paciente que havia voltado da morte em todo aquele tempo.

"Obrigada, me sinto bem melhor." Respondi forçando um sorriso.

"Fico feliz com isso." Ela olhou pensativa para sua prancheta e pareceu se lembrar de algo. "Ah!... Jacob quer muito vê-la, ele acordou um pouco antes de você e está realmente ansioso pra vê-la." Seus olhos praticamente me perfuravam, como se soubessem da minha luta interna diante daquilo.

"E... Como ele está?" Perguntei, tirando um peso enorme das minha costas. Aquela perguntava rondava minha cabeça por tanto tempo, desde que eu abri meus olhos naquele quarto de hospital, depois de fazer um pacto um tanto incomum, o que eu mais desejava naquele momento era saber o tamanho do estrago que _eu_ havia feito.

Porque tudo aquilo era minha culpa, a história estava daquela maneira, naquele enredo dramático, por minha causa.

"Ele está ótimo, está se recuperando mais rápido do que esperávamos." Seu sorriso guardava muito mais do que a gentileza que sua profissão exigia.

Ela realmente estava aliviada com aquilo tudo, seja pelo próprio Jake, ou por mim.

"Você já deve saber o quarto em que ele esta, certo? Vá lá... Nesses dois meses perdi a conta de quantas vezes ele tentou fugir para o seu quarto." Charlie virou bruscamente, com os olhos do tamanho de uma bola de golfe, provavelmente imaginando o que qualquer pai imaginaria ouvindo aquilo.

"Te esperamos lá na recepção." Renée disse enquanto rebocava um Charlie arisco que ainda matinha os olhos esbugalhados com a idéia de eu e Jake no mesmo quarto, mesmo em um hospital.

Sue também se despediu rapidamente, saindo em passos lentos com um sorriso no rosto. Suspirei olhando em volta, achando aquele corredor enorme repentinamente sufocante. O quarto de Jake estava à poucos passos e só a ideia de eu entrar lá e encarar aquele rosto que eu tanto amei e amaria para sempre, era uma tortura. Se havia algo que eu não conseguiria suportar era a culpa pelo estado em que ele estava naquele momento.

Virei para o lado contrário ao da saída e apressei meus passos olhando de porta em porta. "342, 343, 344..." Corri mais um pouco, diminuindo o passo pouco a pouco, até encontrar a porta certa. "350..." Murmurei, como um mantra.

Minhas mãos foram ate a maçaneta, mas pararam quando captei uns murmúrios vindos do quarto.

"Como você está?" Reconheci a voz de Leah.

"Estou melhor... Na verdade isso só me rendeu um corte nas costas, mas já está quase 100% cicatrizado." Ele respondeu, sua voz demonstrava que queria rir daquilo tudo, bem típico da sua personalidade.

"Fiquei sabendo sobre Bellla... Que ela chegou a..."

"Nem pense em falar sobre isso Leah." Ele a cortou, seu tom passando de descontraído para frio em segundos. Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre o ambiente e até eu conseguia sentir a tensão entre os dois naquele momento.

"Jake... Olha, eu sei que não devia falar sobre isso, mas... Edward está de volta, como você vai lidar com isso tudo?" Aquilo me interessou. Grudei meu rosto na porta, para ouvir mais.

"Eu confio em Bella. Ela me assegurou que isso não afetaria em nada na nossa relação..." Franzi a sobrancelha om seu tom meio hesitante.

"Mas ela sabe do que você fez?"

_Hã? _

"Não tem porquê saber."

"Jake, você sabe que..."

"Leah, me escute bem... Edward não a amava, Bella o amava incondicionalmente e você sabe bem do que estou falando, ela o aceitou mesmo quando ele sofreu aquele acidente e foi parar em uma cadeira de rodas, para piorar ficou cego! E fazendo o quê? Traindo ela com Tanya... Eu não fiz nada além de ajudar Bella."

"Nunca houveram provas de que ele estava traindo Bella... Nunca sequer houve provas de que ele e Tanya tinham algo, você sabe Jake, você..."

"Eu sei que fiz o certo! Sei que fiz isso para o bem da Bella."

"O bem da Bella ou o _seu_?" Ouvi um barulho estridente de um tapa e minha boca se escancarou. Não só pela obvia atitude que ele havia tomado, mas também pelo que eu havia acabado de ouvir.

Senti outra presença ao meu lado e a porta se abria lentamente. Revelando a imagem de Leah atônita com a mão no rosto e um Jacob tão atônito quanto ela, mas não pelo que fez e sim por me ver ali, evidenciando que eu havia ouvido tudo.

"Boa tarde Sr. Black, Sra. Clearwater..." A voz do médico até então desconhecido por mim, transparecia total gentileza, como se ele não soubesse do clima tenso e do que obviamente estava acontecendo ali antes dele chegar. "Se sente melhor Sr. Black?"

"Novo em folha..." Ele respondeu mecanicamente, com os olhos ainda em mim. "... Dr. Cullen"

[...]

"Bella, o que houve?" Renée perguntou assim que avistou minha figura totalmente aflita e suada chegando à recepção.

"Nada, é que eu vim correndo." Respondi simplesmente. Ela me olhou como se tentasse ver algo, mas foi inútil, assim como Charlie, eu era uma total incógnita para ela, um dos motivos que me fazia agradecer todos os dias por ter puxado mais a genética paterna.

"Então vamos, meninas?" Charlie se manifestou. Agradeci mentalmente enquanto assentia e os seguia para fora dali.

A imagem de poucos minutos atrás ainda socava meus pensamentos. _Dr. Cullen..._ Eu esperava me deparar com eles à qualquer momento, mas não _naquele_ momento. Nunca fui muito ligada à qualquer um deles de forma estreita, apenas conhecia o suficiente para saber que não passaria despercebida caso eles me vissem de novo. Carlisle Cullen tinha um ótimo coração e com certeza não quis tornar aquilo mais desconfortável para mim, por isso me cumprimentou como cumprimentaria qualquer conhecido de longa data, mas seus olhos demonstravam toda a sua tristeza por mim, pela situação e com certeza pelo que ainda me esperava adiante.

_Pena_, um sentimento que eu sempre detestei.

O caminho para casa foi em profundo silêncio. Renée era a única que falava, seja sobre meus exames, minha cirurgia ou o milagre que havia acontecido naquela mesa cirúrgica à dois meses atrás. Eu me desliguei totalmente do assunto, já que todos os meus sentimentos embaralhados se deviam àquele milagre que ela tanto fazia questão de se vangloriar.

Percebi Charlie me olhando pelo retrovisor e então, parecendo ler meus pensamentos, ligou o rádio em uma estação que ele sabia que eu costumava ouvir. _Charlie Brown_ do Coldplay invadiu o carro e eu relaxei instantaneamente, se havia uma música que eu amava, era essa.

Voltar para casa foi acolhedor, mas estranho. Quando entrei no meu quarto, os dois painéis encima da cabeçeira da minha cama chamaram minha atenção instantaneamente. De todas as milhões de fotos, 70% eram minhas com Jacob, seja de infância ou depois que começamos a namorar. Até mesmo no espelho da minha penteadeira havia mais delas. Por incrível que pareça, aquilo se tornou horrível de se ver para mim.

Passei o resto daquela tarde tirando cada uma delas e guardando em uma caixa de papel qualquer. Eu sabia das ordens expressas que eu havia recebido de não fazer esforços demais, de não me movimentar demais porque os mus ferimentos ainda não estavam totalmente cicatrizados. Mas havia uma ferida muito maior dentro de mim, que não seria cicatrizada se eu encarasse aquelas fotos todos os dias.

Quando terminei, ajeitei a caixa num espaço encima do meu guarda roupa, e outra caixinha acabou chamando minha atenção. Era uma caixinha de madeira, muito mais bonita do que a de papelão que eu colocaria ao seu lado naquele momento. Mas elas tinham mais em comum do que transpareciam. Guardavam lembranças. Boas, ruins ou inesquecíveis, guardavam todo o tipo de lembrança que eu tinha com outra pessoa.

Não conseguindo conter o impulso, peguei a caixinha, tossindo com a poeira que ela expeliu assim que a assoprei. Passei os dedos pela superfície da tampa, lendo as iniciais "E & B"escritas em uma letra bem visível e caprichada. Claro que não havia sido eu que havia escrito aquilo, sorri ao lembrar de como eu me senti reduzida à cinzas ao ver uma letra tão linda impressa em uma caixinha tão sem graça que eu havia demorado uma noite para pintar - uma pintura tão indigna da letra quanto a caixa.

Tirei todo o conteúdo da caixa, que se resumia em fotos e lembrancinhas bobas, cartinhas, lembranças bobas

Lembranças que pertenciam à Edward e a mim.

[...]

Quando abri os olhos novamente, já havia amanhecido. Todas as milhares de fotos ainda estavam espalhadas pela minha cama e meus ferimentos ardiam pela posição nada confortável em que eu dormi. Sabendo que Renée chegaria a qualquer momento, guardei todas as coisas espalhadas pela cama dentro da caixinha e a deixei no meu criado mudo, não achando justo colocá-la na escuridão em que ela estava antes.

Como eu previ, Renée chegou e desfiou um rosário de broncas ao saber que eu havia dormido pessimamente mal. Tomei o banho mais complicado de todos os tempos, tomando todo o cuidado para não sofrer outro acidente dentro do meu próprio banheiro. Não caprichei muito ao escolher uma roupa, já que com aqueles curativos, eu sábia que não tinha muitas opções a não ser roupas largas. Peguei uma camisa larga qualquer, dando um nó na altura da cintura da mesma e completei com uma calça jeans qualquer. Era estranho não ir tão arrumada para a aula. Desde que eu tivera meu primeiro namoro, não conseguia mais aderir ao meu desleixo confortável.

Mas naquele momento, o que eu mais queria ser, era diferente da Bella que namorava Jacob.

Charlie exigiu que ele me levasse na aula, mesmo eu tendo meu próprio carro guardado na garagem. Ele achava que eu ainda tinha traumas do acidente, mas esquecera de lembrar que quem estava ao volante era Jacob, e apesar de eu me sentir extremamente culpada, não via motivo para não ir para a aula dirigindo meu próprio carro. Mas foi inevitável, ele me levou em sua viatura e, sabendo o quanto aquilo já estava sendo complicado demais para mim, parou um quarteirão antes da Forks High School. Meu pai havia aprendido a me conhecer tão bem.

"Tchau, pai." Me despedi assim que coloquei meus pés na calçada. Vendo que eu estava totalmente segura e poderia andar normalmente com as minhas próprias pernas, ele acelerou e sumiu na esquina seguinte. Suspirei agarrando a alça da minha mochila.

Não tive pressa no caminho até a FHS, na verdade eu não estava com o mínimo de animo para o que me esperava lá. Olhares de pena, olhares de ódio, olhares de escárnio. Todos os tipos de olhares, que um dia já foram de admiração.

Quando avistei o estacionamento que dava para a entrada principal do colégio, quis voltar. Vários alunos já estavam encostados em seus carros, conversando provavelmente sobre coisas banais, que logo seriam substituídas pelo assunto badalado da cidade: o acidente da queridinha Swan no carro com o namorado gostosão Jacob Black. Fiz uma careta e atravessei a multidão correndo, sabia dos olhares que recebia, mas preferi imaginar que não havia ninguém me olhando naquele momento. Subi as escadas correndo demais e acabei tropeçando, como já era bem típico de mim.

"Oh, mas que droga!" Praguejei, tanto pela situação quanto pela dor que se manifestou com aquele simples tombo. Logo captei vários olhares na minha cintura e percebi, com muita raiva e vergonha, que minha blusa havia subido o suficiente para a parte enfaixada da minha cintura ser vista.

Me recompus em uma fração de segundos e subi o resto dos degraus correndo. Infelizmente antes de atravessar a porta que me tiraria daquele espetáculo de horrores em que eu era a estrela principal, ainda pude ouvir alguém murmurar algo. Ou melhor, exclamar:

"Oh meu Deus, é ele... Edward Cullen chegou!" Meu corpo pareceu perder todos os seus movimentos instantaneamente e eu já não sabia mais como respirar.

Meu inferno estava completo.

* * *

**N/a²: **Nooooossa, escrevi muito, que isso. Na verdade escrevi quase de olhos fechados, fui só imaginando e escrevendo. Espero que tenham gostado e já revelei graaande parte desse segredo, ainda tem muuuito mais pra ser contado. Enfim, até aqui as postagens foram relâmpago né, o que é´com certeza ótimo pro leitor, sei bem como é, hahahaha, mas até esse cap. eu já tinha escrito e salvo aqui, ou seja, o próximo cap. pode demorar mais um pouco porque ainda vou escrevê-lo, mas vou tentar meu máximo para postar bem rápido, de acordo com meu tempo que não anda muito grande por aqui, rsrsrsrss, nesse tempo, por favor pessoal, deixem suas reviews, isso me anima tanto, vocês nem imaginam e não tira pedaço né, hahaha, então, vou tentar o máximo para não demorar e aguardo os palpites de você aí! Próximo capitulo, EDWARD lindo e maravilhoso fará sua aparição, e muitas coisas podem rolar rsrrsrsr, beijos beijos e até o próximo!

**Ps:** Pra quem não tiver entendido, ou então só pra esclarecer mesmo pra não haver confusões futuras. Renée está hospedada na casa de Charlie, pra cuidar de Bella. Aqui ela e Charlie são separados e logo logo ela vai voltar pra Phoenix. Ou não.

* * *

**Nany:** Bem vinda Nany, obrigada e espero que goste desse cap. Beeeijos!

**Beky:** Olha o Ed aíí, agora só no próximo capitulo lindinha, e isso só vai depender do andar das reviews e do meu tempo hahahaha mas vou fazer o maximo pra nao demorar! Jake ta vivinho da silva aí, não podia morrer não, muita coisa ainda depende dele nessa Fic IUAHUSAHUSS espero que goste desse cap tb linda, beijos!

**Lala:** Nuunca, Jake precisa estar vivinho pras coisas a seguir, e é muito lindo pra morrer tb né hahahaha parte do segredo ja foi revelado, tem muito mais ainda, espero que tenha gostado desse cap linda, até o próximo! Beijos!

**Mary:** Bem vindaaa! Esperar é realmente complicado ne, eu entendo, mas vou fazer meu máximo pra postar o mais rapido possivel, depende de mim e depende das reviews, vou ver se até o final de semana sai o próximo! Beeeijos e espero que goste desse cap!

**Danimelo777:** Ei Dani, brigada linda! Espero que goste desse tb, beijao!

**Kakazinha:** Nosso Ed apareceu! Apareceu entre aspas mas apareceu, hahahaha agora mais uma dose dele só no próximo, espero que tenha gostado desse cap linda, beijao!


	4. 4 Doce Reencontro

**Nota: **GOSH! Ainda tenho algum leitor? Realmente espero que sim. quero esclarecer que não larguei a fic, na verdade não tem nem como largar uma fic que eu estou amando tanto escrever e que tem tantos leitores carinhosos. Mas varias coisas aconteceram. No momento exato em que eu botava a mão na massa para escrever esse capitulo, com varias idéias novas e boaas na cabeça, meu computador, PASMEM, explodiu! Isso mesmo, explodiu, não totalmente do modo literal da coisa, a tela que deu um pequeno e desastroso curto circuito e meu mundo CAIU. Agora pasmem novamente com essa revelaçao a seguir. Esse capitulo que vocês que ainda se lembram dessa fic vão ler agora, foi escrito no CELULAR . Isso mesmo, foram diaaaaas a fio. Fiz pausas e sinceramente entrei numa pequena depre pela saudade do meu teclado espaçoso e minha telinha linda. Mas aqui está. Juntamente já anuncio minha nova one-shot que escrevi paralelamente a esse capitulo, chama Salto Agulha e ja ja estara la na minha pagina pra voces. Desde já abraços e beijos e miiiil perdoes pelo pequeno abandono. Por favor leitoras nao me deixem! BOA LEITURA

( . . . )

**Capitulo 4 - "Doce" reencontro**

Sabe aquele momento em que você está em um corredor e todos te olham com julgamentos de todo tipo no olhar? Aquele momento que você vê em filmes, em que o protagonista se torna o vilão aos olhos dos outros que não sabem nem mesmo a metade do que realmente aconteceu?

Bem, eu era a protagonista da vez.

"Como ela tem coragem de ainda vir na aula?"

"Será que ela sabe que o Cullen voltou?"

"... Uma completa vadia."

"São dois trouxas que caíram na teia dela."

"... E todos ainda pensam que ela é a santinha chifruda da história."

"Dizem que ela já pegava o Jacob a muito tempo... E olha que Edward suportava bem a amizade dos dois. Coitado."

"Foi só ele ficar cego e paraplégico que ela tirou a máscara de boa Bella."

"Ela ainda espalhou para todos que ele estava traindo ela com Tanya na noite do acidente, mas quem garante?"

De repente eu havia me tornado o assunto principal. O furo bombástico do jornal da escola e o assunto preferido das patricinhas. Até mesmo os excluídos falavam de mim. E eu preferia me fingir de ignorante. Sabia muito bem que mais cedo ou mais tarde isso aconteceria. Edward voltaria e junto com ele todos os cochichos que haviam morrido à dois anos junto com seu catastrófico acidente.

Na época, dois grupos foram formados: os que acreditavam que ele estava me traindo com Tanya e os que acreditavam no contrário. Mesmo o amando muito, eu não tive como confiar nele novamente e nosso namoro acabou do pior modo possível, eu me apaixonei por Jacob e ele decidiu sair de Forks.

Eu não fazia ideia de como ele estava, se havia mudado ou se continuava o mesmo Edward daquela época. Será que ele havia conseguido sua visão e seus movimentos de volta? Eu não sabia. No final, eu apenas decidi não saber de mais nada relacionado a ele.

Fui para a minha sala a passos largos, novamente ignorando os comentarios que começaram assim que entrei. Era impressionante como eles mudavam rapidamente de opinião. Da bajulação ao julgamento em apenas algumas semanas.

Tudo ocorreu aparentemente normal, no intervalo me isolei no banheiro, sem ter realmente alguma vontade de comer. Quis matar as duas ultimas aulas, mas decidi que seria melhor não fugir, isso apenas causaria mais alvoroço do que já tinha. Quando o ultimo sinal, indicando o término das aulas, soou, eu pulei da minha cadeira e saí correndo daquele inferno que chamavam de escola.

Agradeci mentalmente por não ter esbarrado em Edward durante todo o dia. Ao mesmo tempo que a curiosidade me corroía, a covardia tambem tomava espaço e era bem maior.

* * *

"Eu vim visitar meu namorado... Jacob Black"

Duas semanas haviam se passado, Jacob estava prestes a ser liberado e depois de muito pensar eu havia decidido esquecer o que eu havia visto e escutado semanas antes em sua conversa com Leah. Algo como fingir ignorância para o meu próprio bem. Afinal, se aquilo que ela havia dito fosse verdade, o que poderia ser feito? Nada.

Dessa vez fui a passos rápidos para o quarto dele, meu medo de esbarrar com algum Cullen pelos corredores era maior do que o medo de enfrentar Jacob, na verdade aquilo nem poderia ser chamado de medo. Era vergonha. Quando agarrei a maçaneta da porta de seu quarto porém, vesti minha máscara de gentileza e indiferença.

"Jacob eu..." Logo no momento em que minha voz havia decidido sair, ela morria novamente. Isso porque prostrado ao lado da cama de Jacob, estava ninguem menos do que a pessoa que eu menos queria encontrar ali. "Carlisle! Que... Surpresa." Murmurei quase grunhindo de nervosismo.

"Olá Bella, como está? Os ferimentos já cicatrizaram?" Ele me perguntou como qualquer médico pergunta ao seu paciente. Mesmo estando aliviada por não receber olhares hostis, estava me sentindo estranha pelo modo indiferente como ele agia. Como se não tivéssemos uma história no passado.

"Bem... Obrigada." Me limitei a responder. Jacob parecia tão nervoso quanto eu, mas sorriu radiante para mim em seguida. Parecia realmente feliz por ver que o incidente de semanas antes não havia estragado tudo.

"Vou deixá-los a sós então. Até mais ver, Bella, Jacob." Ele saiu em passos vagarosos, levando toda a aura nervosa com ele, para o meu alivio total.

Me concentrei em Jacob pelo resto do dia. Fomos junto a La Push e eu procurei evitar ao máximo o assunto sobre a conversa dele com Leah, que por sinal havia desaparecido do mapa depois do acontecido. Quando anoiteceu e eu estava indo embora, sentia que tinha conseguido atravessar essa barreira, mas joguei logo essa hipótese por terra quando Jacob me perguntou:

"Bella, você está bem, certo?" Logicamente ele não estava falando sobre as minha feridas ou sobre o acidente. Mas eu preferi me fingir de ignorante novamente.

"Claro que estou, nem sinto mais as ardências que eu sentia antes e meus ossos parecem novinhos em folha!" Respondi sorrindo. Ele me fitou seriamente por vários segundos até decidir dar de ombros e esquecer aquele assunto.

Fui dormir pensando em como lidaria com Jacob quando ele desse de cara com Edward no dia seguinte.

Eu nem ao menos sabia como eu agiria quando esse momento chegasse para mim.

* * *

Uma reconhecida buzina estridente invadiu o silêncio do meu quarto. Já estava acordada, mas isso não fez meu susto ser menor. Corri para a penteadeira do canto do meu quarto e me olhei no espelho, tomando um susto com as olheiras que enfeitavam o inferior dos meus olhos. Eu estava um caco.

Corri para a janela fazendo um sinal para Jacob esperar e fui para o banheiro tomar meu banho de cinco minutos. Escovei os dentes debaixo do chuveiro mesmo, imitando o ritual que Charlie fazia quando estava atrasado para o trabalho.

Dessa vez deixei meu desleixo de lado e escolhi uma roupa melhor. Jacob merecia uma namorada decente ao seu lado depois de tudo.

"Hey, minha gata!" Ele saudou me puxando para um abraço. Grunhi como um aviso de que meu corpo não estava totalmente curado dos ferimentos ainda, mas ele apenas gargalhou enquanto depositava um beijo em meus lábios.

O caminho para a escola foi normal, tão normal que nem parecia que poucas semanas antes um acidente havia acontecido. Jacob reclamava por seu carro ter ficado irreconhecível e ao mesmo agradecia por seu pai ter emprestado o dele por alguns dias, sob ordens expressas de cuidado e atenção enquanto ele dirigisse. Claro que Jacob desobedecia isso totalmente.

Quando chegamos ao estacionamento, o radar que todos pareciam ter se ligou e vários olhares cairam sobre nós. Alguns começavam a cochichar e outros apenas olhavam atentos para cada movimento que daríamos. Jacob sorria de canto enquanto procurava uma vaga para seu carro.

Quando estavamos prestes a sair do carro, várias exclamações surpresas foram ouvidas e eu soube que o momento que eu menos queria estava prestes e acontecer. a expressão relaxada de Jacob se foi e ele parecia não ter mais vontade nenhuma de sair daquele carro.

"É o Cullen, é o Cullen." Alguns murmuravam como se esse acontecimento fosse realmente digno de ser dito a todos. Até aos que não queriam saber.

"Vamos, Bella." Jake disse bruscamente, saindo do carro. Eu tentei dizer algo, mas nada saiu, então apenas o segui para fora e mantive meus olhos grudados no chão, sem saber para onde realmente deveria olhar.

Quando a mão de Jacob capturou a minha, eu soube que ele me queria tão longe dali quanto eu mesma e logo eu me senti sendo afastada de seu carro em direção às portas do colégio.

Mas então algo estranho aconteceu. Jacob parou. Sua atitude brusca me fez tropeçar nos meus próprios pés. Mas nada se compara ao tropeço fatal que meu coração sofreu ao decidir levantar meu olhar para o que havia causado aquilo tudo.

"Hey gente, deveriam tomar mais cuidado." Ele disse, olhando para mim com total escárnio, mas sorrindo como quem não está nem aí para a situação. "Vocês sabem como correr é perigoso..." Completou, logicamente com uma mensagem bem clara nas entrelinhas.

"Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe muito bem as consequências, certo... Cullen?" Jake rebateu, suas mãos tremendo em contato com a minha. Meu coração parecia estar prestes a explodir.

Ali estava, na minha frente, olhando para mim com total desprezo e escárnio, meu passado. Edward Cullen enfim havia aparecido e eu poderia entender o choque de todos com isso.

Ele não só estava totalmente diferente em aparecia como também estava enxergando e andando tão bem como nunca.


	5. 5 Conselho de Mãe

**Nota:** Olá pessoal! mais rápido até do que eu esperava, consegui terminar o quinto capitulo. Alguns esclarecimentos e dessa vez uma realidade que Bella tinha esquecido. Todos devem se lembrar da promessa feita com a morte não é? Então, até agora Bella não fazia ideia do que ela tinha que fazer, mas agora vai saber. E para os leitores que perguntaram sobre o relacionamento da Bella com o Jake, só posso dizer que preciso deles juntos ainda e que Bella sabe que Jake armou algo, só não sabe a maldade que tem por tras disso. Como Jake disse, ela acreditou que tudo tinha sido pro seu bem. Simplesmente cega e iludida! Mas essa barreira vai começar a ruir agora. Não posso contar mais naaaada gente, desde já boa leitura!

**Capitulo 5 - Conselho de Mãe.**

Abri meus olhos, me deparando com uma claridade fora do normal. Que dia Forks amanheceria tão claro? Eu nem me lembrava que dia eu já tinha me deparado com aquilo no passado. Esfreguei os olhos suspirando pesadamente, me espreguicei esticando meu corpo todo na cama e chutando as cobertas por mera diversão, como sempre fazia. Meu coração palpitava por algum motivo desconhecido.

E então tudo parou. Um clique se fez em minha mente e eu, mais rapido do que pude calcular, já estava levantando minha blusa, ficando pasma com a falta de ataduras no local onde, até ontem, estava cheio delas. Onde estavam meus curativos? E meus cortes? Tinham sumido. Eu não entendia porque diabos isso. Uma cura milagrosa da noite pro dia?

Ouvi uma buzina e pensei em Jake que já devia estar me esperando lá embaixo. Ainda confusa com aquela maluquice toda, fui para o banheiro, para o meu banho de cinco minutos novamente. Dessa vez lavei os cabelos, que já não viam um shampoo fazia tempo.

A buzina soou novamente, freneticamente, repetidamente e eu estranhei. Jake não tinha aquela mania brincalhona. Não mesmo. Que estranho, pensei enquanto escolhia uma roupa. Dentre a pouca variedade, encontrei algo que me fez ficar mais pasma ainda. Um casaco florido que Jake havia me dado à mais ou menos 4 anos. Casaco que, tinha sido totalmente destruído no nosso acidente.

Mas, que diabos era aquilo afinal?

"Hey Bella, que demora é essa dondoca? Não temos nem 10 minutos para pegar nossa primeira aula!" Meu corpo estancou com a voz que soou da porta do meu quarto.

Não era a voz de Jake.

Demorei mais do que deveria para olhar para trás, e um grito agudo saiu dos meus lábios quando vi, claramente, parado na soleira da porta, Edward. Só então eu pareci cair na real e de protagonista daquele sonho bizarro, eu virei telespectadora. Não sei de onde uma cópia exata minha saiu, mas ali na minha frente eu vi o decorrer de uma cena que eu pouco me lembrava, de tanto tempo que fazia.

Edward se jogava em minha cama, isso eu me lembrava, ele fazia isso tão constantemente que Charlie só faltava matá-lo por tanta cara de pau. Mas eu adorava, sentia falta dessa comodidade vinda de Jake que nem sequer se sentava no sofá da sala sem se sentir envergonhado.

Vi o meu eu do passado, meio desajeitado e envergonhado, se sentando ao lado de um Edward totalmente descontraído. Ele me puxou me pedindo para relaxar, num tom que só ele sabia.

"Charlie já saiu e estamos só eu e você amor, então, relaxe ok?" E eu relaxei, o olhando num misto de timidez e admiração. Ele me puxou para mais perto dele e me deu um beijo. Eu senti todas as sensações como se a beijada fosse eu.

E era.

Meu Deus, o que diabos eu estava fazendo ali? Sendo castigada Como se a volta de Edward e o confronto de outro dia já não fossem o suficiente. Era o destino querendo me mostrar o quanto _eu_ o avia mudado?

"Eu amo você, minha Bella" Edward dizia para o meu eu sentado ao seu lado. Aquilo soou tão sincero que algo pesado pareceu surgir em meu peito. Assisti minha reação, como sempre ficando vermelha e desconcertada, até mesmo hiperventilando um pouco, pude perceber.

"Eu também, Edward, eu também." Murmurei tão baixo que quase pensei que ele não havia ouvido.

Eu me lembrava tão bem daquela cena, tinha ela claramente guardada em algum arquivo da minha memória. E ela se derramava em minha mente como uma enxurrada de espinhos venenosos. Eu me sentia um total lixo...

"Me prometa que nunca vai fazer isso morrer, Bella? Me prometa?" Edward prosseguiu. Eu, romantica como sempre, o beijei, um mero selinho.

"Eu prometo... Eu prometo do fundo do meu coração." Respondi. E então o cenário morreu. Logo, da cena linda de cinema, passei para uma cena de filme de terror.

Chovia muito e o céu não tinha um pingo de claridade. Não muito longe, vi Edward e _eu _brigando de um modo nada controlado. Ele, já não tinha mais o jeito descontraído da outra lembrança de poucos minutos antes. Estava prostrado em uma cadeira de rodas e usava um par de óculos escuros. Rapidamente me lembrei daquilo.

Foi o dia em que eu terminei tudo com ele, sem dó, sem piedade e sem voltar atrás.

Me aproximei de onde eles estavam, sentindo meu peito doer a cada passo dado. Eu gritava incessantemente e ele se mantinha de cabeça baixa, ouvindo tudo. _Tão paciente_, pensei.

"Sabe o que é ter todos os dias em mente que fui traída pelo único homem que amei em toda minha vida? Você sabe Edward? Sequer pensa em como eu estou, em como eu estou me sentindo?"

"Bella... Me escute..."

"Eu não quero! Eu não quero. Não quero que pense que só por estar cego e prostrado nessa cadeira, os fatos podem ter sido apagados. Porque não foram, estão aqui, doendo em meu peito todos os dias. A ligação que me fizeram da emergência, dizendo que você tinha sofrido um acidente acompanhado de OUTRA! Nada disso saiu da minha mente, nada disso!" Eu gritava, incapaz de ser controlada até mesmo pelo semblante triste de Edward afetado com as minhas palavras.

"Bella, mas eu já te expliquei, eu te disse o que aconteceu... Por favor, acredite em mim." Ele pediu, implorou na verdade. Meus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas, quando eu passava a ver tudo com um outro ponto de vista.

Se eu tivesse escutado, se eu tivesse...

"Não quero, não quero te escutar e..." Uma pausa se fez e me vi pensando um pouco, ponderando se eu devia mesmo dizer o que estava prestes a dizer.

_Não faça isso_, implorei para mim mesma, enquanto sentia um choro descontrolado se apossando de mim. Lágrimas caiam incessantes enquanto ouvia o meu eu do passado dar o veredicto injusto.

"Não te quero mais, Edward."

Vi Edward abaixar a cabeça por vários minutos, longos e dolorosos minutos. E então ele se virou, indo embora e me deixando ali, debaixo da chuva totalmente desolada. No entando, ele parou antes de virar a próxima rua que o levaria de vez para longe de mim. Eu sabia o que viria a seguir.

"Você disse, Bella, disse que nunca deixaria, em hipotese alguma, que nosso amor morresse..." Ele disse num tom cortante. Eu sentia, assim como naquele dia, a dor daquelas palavras. "No entanto, você mesmo o matou." E sem dizer mais nada ou sequer fazer outro movimento, ele se foi e eu desabei.

Os canários mudaram novamente, e eu me vi em uma sala familiar. Uma sala cirúrgica, mais especificamente onde eu havia quase morrido. Lá estava, eu novamente, fora do meu corpo me olhando em pânico, deitada na maca totalmente ferida. Olhei para a outra figura do outro lado da sala, onde estava o estranho ser que tinha se apresentado como _morte._

_Porque eu estou aqui?_ Perguntei mentalmente enquanto via a cena se passando em minha frente. Numa fração de segundos, a criatura, ou morte, olhava para _mim_. Me assustei, olhando para os lados e para trás, verificando se era realmente eu que estava olhando.

Um sorriso compreensivo tomou seus lábios. "Sabe porque está aqui, Bella?"

Olhei confusa para ela, sem ter realmente o que dizer, já estava óbvio. Eu não fazia idéia do que fazia ali.

"Bem... Parece que tenho que refrescar sua memória sobre algo." Ela disse enquanto apontava com as mãos para a minha figura que ainda falava, como se ainda estivesse recebendo atenção.

"... Então eu faço... Qualquer coisa para ter minha vida de volta." Eu dizia meio hesitante. A morte então respondeu me perguntando se eu realmente faria qualquer coisa e eu garanti sem hesitar dessa vez.

O que veio a seguir, foi a charada que ela havia me deixado antes de desaparecer. A charada que eu não fazia idéia do que significava.

"Você realmente não conseguiu juntar as peças Bella? Mesmo com tudo que te mostrei até agora?" A morte dessa vez perguntou a mim. Eu olhei para o chão totalmente confusa. _O que meu passado tinha a ver com aquilo?_

"Tem tudo a ver, Isabella." Ela respondeu minha pergunta silenciosa. "Você me disse que faria qualquer coisa para ter sua vida de volta, então..." Ela fez uma pausa dolorosa analisando minha reação. "Nada mais juntos do que reviver aquilo que você mesmo matou."

Absorvi suas palavras, tentando ver o sentido de cada uma. E não demorou muito para vir a tona.

"Oh, meu Deus..." Murmurei para mim mesma, sentindo meu corpo tremer descontroladamente. "Meu Deus... Não pode ser... Eu tenho que estar errada" Quase implorei, mas a morte balançou a cabeça negativamente, sorrindo.

Diabos, sorrindo! Sorrindo diante do meu desespero. "Você está totalmente certa, Bella." Ela disse.

"POR FAV-" Antes que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa, ela desapareceu novamente, assim como naquele dia.

Fechei meus olhos, espremendo minhas palpebras dolorosamente, sentindo que ia surtar a qualquer momento. Mas quando enfim os abri, estava em meu quarto, o tempo meio nublado e meus cabelos e corpo ensopados de suor. Minhas feridas, antes inexistentes, doíam mais do que nunca. Eu doía por inteiro, pela revelação que tinha acabado de fazer.

Porque eu sabia, sabia que era mais fácil eu espremer um camelo pelo buraco de uma agulha, do que fazer Edward me amar novamente.

* * *

Eu já estava de banho tomado e totalmente pronta quando Jake buzinou do lado de fora. Rapidamente eu me lembrei das buzinadas frenéticas e agitadas de Edward. Me vi sentindo falta disso.

_Que tola eu me tornei_, pensei enquanto me levantava lentamente, agarrando minha mochila e a ajeitando em um ombro. Me aliviei ao constatar que Renée ainda estava dormindo, não queria ter que fingir estar bem e forçar um sorriso para ela naquele momento.

Quando abri a porta principal para sair, parei por alguns segundos olhando para a imagem de Jake recostado em seu carro. Rapidamente a imagem de Edward na mesma posição invadiu minha mente também.

Eu realmente estava fazendo uma comparação inconsciente?

"Bella!" Jake exclamou enquanto me puxava para um beijo. Novamente eu me lembrei dos beijos que Edward me dava. _Eram mais quentes, _me vi pensando e quase me bati ali mesmo por isso.

O que diabos eu estava fazendo?

"O que você tem? Está estranha..." Jake perguntou em algum momento no caminho para o colégio. Balancei a cabeça dando um sorriso de canto forçado.

"Impressão sua, Jake."

"Se tiver algo, me fale. Sabe que eu te amo não sabe, Bella?" Ele disse me olhando numa expectativa muda. Eu apenas assenti sorrindo forçadamente de novo.

Pela primeira vez, fui incapaz de devolver suas palavras.

Me separei dele assim que chegamos, evitando qualquer contato, nem mesmo o beijei, saindo quase correndo para a minha primeira aula. Eu sabia que depois ele me questionaria sobre isso, mas procurei não pensar sobre esse momento, afinal, se eu pensasse nisso, me veria pensando em outras coisas que não gostaria também.

Aula de biologia, uma das minhas aulas mais odiadas. Estava dez minutos atrasada pela lentidão proposital dos meus passos no caminho. Não era preciso dizer que toda a sala já estava cheia e as duplas formas quando cheguei. Havia apenas uma mesa ao fundo, graças ao Céus totalmente vazia. Ou pelo menos estaria, se não fosse a outra pessoa que havia chegado paralelamente à mim.

"Desculpe o atraso, Sr. Johnson" Meu corpo estancou no meio do caminho quando reconheci a voz da pessoa até estão desconhecida para mim.

_Edward._

Eu realmente espera não ter que vê-lo nem mesmo nos corredores depois do momento nada amistoso do dia anterior. Mas tudo parecia conspirar contra o que eu queria, até mesmo a _morte_. O que os céus queriam dizer com isso, eu não fazia ideia, mas colocá-lo em uma aula comigo? Já era demais.

Toda a sala me olhava estranhamente, como se esperando um showzinho particular da minha parte. Mas apenas ignorei.

Me encaminhei até a mesa do fundo e me sentei na cadeira do canto, mantendo meus olhos na janela. A sala parecia mobilizada pela situação e só voltou ao normal quando a cadeira ao meu lado se arrastou e o meu _colega_ se acomodou, totalmente indiferente à minha presença ali.

Arriscando uma rapida olhada, vi um sorriso no canto de seus lábios, me perguntei qual era a piada do momento e calculei que qualquer que fosse, com certeza não era nada boa.

Sr. Johnson tomou a atenção de todos da sala e começou sua aula. Aula que eu por acaso não prestei atenção.

Era totalmente impossível prestar atenção em algo que não fosse a pessoa ao meu lado.

Quando o sinal tocou, veio o comunicado que mudaria minha vida dali para frente. Sr. Johnson chamou por meu nome e o de Edward quando estávamos saindo e disse num tom meio desconfortável, provalvelmente sabendo que o que diria não nos agradaria muito:

"Então, como devem saber, as duplas permanentes do ano já foram formadas e como a Srta. Swan sofreu um acidente e o Sr. Cullen acaba de chegar, não devem ter sido informados disso antes." Assenti indiferente enquanto esperava pelo que viria a seguir. Pude ver que Edward fez o mesmo. O professor afrouxou a gravata, nervoso.

"Então... vocês serão parceiros até o final do ano, já que são os únicos sozinhos." O tempo parou, eu não podia acreditar que realmente os Céus poderiam ser tão cruéis comigo.

Olhei para Edward que nem sequer expressou algo, apenas assentiu e saiu da sala sem me direcionar nem mesmo uma olhada de soslaio.

Deixei a sala desolada. Evitei Jake o máximo que pude no resto do dia. Não sabia porque exatamente estava fazendo isso, mas não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos depois do sonho bizarro daquela noite. Ele não me questionou no entanto. me deixando aliviada e ao mesmo tempo grilada com essa reação.

Quando cheguei em casa, me deparei com Renée encolhida no sofá tomando alguma coisa quente, pensativa. Seus olhos encontraram os meus tensos e preocupados.

"Precisamos conversar, Bella." Eu sabia que, o que quer que fosse, eu não teria como fugir. E nem queria, or algum motivo eu sentia que _tinha_ouvir o que minha mãe tinha para dizer.

Me ajeitei ao seu lado no sofá, esperando que ela prosseguisse, e ela o fez.

"Bem, antes que Charlie chegue, eu quero muito te dizer isso..."

"Pode dizer, mãe." Pedi, vendo que ela parecia ponderar.

"Fui ao seu quarto hoje e vi seu painel totalmente vazio, com exceção de algumas fotos de familia. Fiquei preocupada, você e Jake andaram brigando? Tem algo a ver... Com os Cullen, Bella?"

Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que confrontar minha mãe sobre isso. Não era como se eu pudesse, porém, dizer que _tudo_, ate o fato de eu estar viva, se devia aos Cullen, ou a um deles.

"Eu e Jake não brigamos, mãe... A volta dos Cullen não nos afetou também... Talvez tenha só _me_ afetado. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe o que eu passei com Edward, como foi doloroso e como Jake me ajudou."

"Eu sei, Bella, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu vejo que apesar de tudo, seu coração tem apenas um dono, e não é Jacob..." A olhei incrédula com essa afirmação tão convicta, mas ela parecia impassível à minha indignação e prosseguiu:

"Em algum momento, na sua inconsciencia no hospital, não foi Jacob que você chamou em seus sonhos. Na verdade depois de ir para o quarto, durante todos os dias que você passou ali, você tinha sonhos incessantes com Edward. Chegamos ao ponto de ter que te dopar... E então eu cheguei a uma conclusão de que tinha que te dizer para..."

Fiquei quieta. Como eu diria que haviam motivos muito mais fortes para isso do que meu sentimentos? Ela pegou minhas duas mãos e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, uma tristeza transbordando em seu semblante:

"Filha, se você não tem certeza do que quer... Não queira o que você achar conveniente. Sabe, eu sempre pensei que seu término com Edward foi muito brusco, você se jogou nos braços de Jake muito rapido e tudo foi muito... Inacreditável." Desviei meus olhos para algum ponto no chão, não podendo conter minha vergonha diante daquela revelação.

Mães sempre tem razão.

"Talvez, apenas talvez, você ache que algo morreu, mas apenas está adormecido aí dentro, sendo consolado por outro algo, desse modo você pensa que está no caminho certo, mas não esta. Então, eu não quero assistir minha filha passando pelo mesmo caos que eu mesma já passei e passo até hoje..." Eu entendi muito bem que ela falava de sua relação conturbada com meu pai.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta, anunciando a chegada de Charlie, interrompeu nossa conversa, mas tudo o que eu ouvi foi o suficiente para eu não pregar os olhos durante a noite toda. De repente, eu me vi fazendo o que eu andava evitando por todo o dia. Repensando.

Repensando Jake, repensando Edward, repensando tudo.

.

.

.

Um capitulo pequeno, mas com outras grandes revelações. Agora Bella vai entrar num dilema infernal, e preparem-se porque apesar da indiferença e desprezo de Edward com ela, os Céus estão dispostos a fazer de TUDO para que eles se metam no caminho um do outro. Ou seja, o circo vai pegar fogo.

Quem gostou dos flashbacks, podem se preparar porque vão ter outros. Adorei escrever um pouco do passado da Bella com o Edward e tem muitas outras coisas que ainda vão precisar voltar para Bella abrir o olho pro que deve fazer. Ah, e o Jacob, bem, por enquanto eles vão ficar juntos, mas isso não significa que vão ser felizes. Ele logo logo vai descobrir que suas fotos desapareceram do painel da Bella e pior, a caixinha dela e de Edward. Ahhhh e pra quem está sentindo falta das nossas queridas Alice e Rosalie, e dos nossos lindos Emmett e Jasper, se preparem também porque ja ja eles chegam à nossa cidadezinha de Forks.

Sem mais spoilers porque já soltei demais, espero que gostem desse capitulo, apesar de pequeno! Alguma dúvida? Podem perguntar que respondo com o maior prazer. Fiquem de olho que é agora que a coisa pega fogooo!

Beijos, beijos e até o próximo capitulo! Obrigada pelas reviews, assim que eu estiver com meu lindo pc de volta, já que estou usando o do meu pai **escondida**, respondo vocês viu amores? Continuem aí e boa semana pra todos nós!


End file.
